


dark with burning

by plotholes_and_paradoxes



Series: trial by fire [4]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: and the situation is fucked up, azula did the right thing when she killed ozai, because she is 11, but she is Conflicted, sleepovers are prime bonding time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:01:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26368351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plotholes_and_paradoxes/pseuds/plotholes_and_paradoxes
Summary: Zuko and Azula have an impromptu sleepover. Sibling bonding ensues.
Relationships: Azula & Zuko (Avatar)
Series: trial by fire [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837981
Comments: 8
Kudos: 332





	dark with burning

Zuko desperately wants things to go back to normal. His face doesn’t hurt anymore - though he still can’t look into a mirror without flinching. Mother used to call him handsome.

Zuko is broken out of his thoughts about mothermothermother by the door creaking open. He closes his eyes and pretends to be asleep. Uncle has taken to checking in on him, something that Father never did. If he knows Zuko is awake, he’ll make him drink more of his terrible medicinal tea. 

“Zuzu?” Azula’s voice is softer than it has been in years. Not childish, exactly. But like a little of the anger she usually shoves into her voice has deserted her. 

Zuko turns over, looking at Azula in the doorway. She’s wearing her white nightclothes, the same color as Zuko’s. The mourning period is customarily three months for a Fire Lord. The last time Zuko and Azula had to wear white clothes was only a couple years ago, when Fire Lord Azulon died. (And mother disappeared into the night.) 

Azula climbs into Zuko’s bed, her silky black hair tied back for the night. 

“I killed him,” Azula says. 

“You saved me,” Zuko says. 

“I know.” Azula turns up her nose haughtily. “It was painfully easy, really.” 

“Was it actually easy?” Zuko asks, remembering how Azula had thrown bread at the turtleducks instead of trying to feed them, once. But she also fought for him, even if his dying would have served her purpose. Even if it would have resulted in consequences from Father. 

Azula doesn’t answer. Zuko stares up at the ceiling. 

“Remember when we were little,” Zuko says. “And we would talk about what we would do if I ever got to be Fire Lord?” 

“We are not naming turtleducks the national bird,” Azula says. “That was a dumb idea. And I’m going to be Fire Lord, not you.” 

“I know that,” Zuko says. “But what do you want to do? You can do anything you want, now.” 

Azula doesn’t know what to say, not that she’d admit it. If Father had asked her, she’d have said she wanted to burn everything but the Fire Nation to the ground. If Uncle had asked her, she would say whatever she thought would get her in his good graces. A tribute to Lu Ten, perhaps? 

But Zuko’s asking her. Zuko, with his heart on his sleeve and the proof of Father’s hatred on his face. 

“I don’t know,” Azula admits. “I don’t know what I want.” 

Zuko pulls her closer, even as she elbows him away. It’s strangely cozy curled up next to him, not that she’d tell him that. 

“We can figure that out together,” Zuko says. “You and me, Lala.” 

“Shut up Dum-Dum,” Azula says without any real fire behind it. “I’m trying to sleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Fahrenheit 451! 
> 
> I have the next story in this universe fully written and then a couple fully outlined. I just have to find time during college to publish them :)


End file.
